


i pissed myself

by sensationalbughead



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, a ship you never knew existed but you’re now obsessed with them, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensationalbughead/pseuds/sensationalbughead
Relationships: michael langdon/betty cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	i pissed myself

michael killed betty because he was a horny antichrist and couldn’t resist...... the end


End file.
